A New Life
by tlc234stars
Summary: Summary: A mysterious person sends a girl to space. She misses her friends so much and someone brought her to Coruscant. Would she overcome her anger and hate? Will she ever travel back time and can she go back to her home planet? Please review! My first story at Star Wars: The Clone Wars.
1. prologue

_**A New Life**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Please review!

_**Prologue (Lily's POV)**_

I just dreamed that I was some kind of world. Someone must have sent me into space. I was an 8 year old and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Later in seconds, I woke up from my mysterious dream.

I was shocked where I am I? Therefore I am terrified so much. Finally, I remember seeing the movie the Star Wars and I must think how to escape. I forget which was bad side or good side. How I ever come to Star Wars? I was clouded up with many thoughts but then I must forget all my thoughts. No later a second, I just took one step and realized my bone density changed. Somewhat I was jumping in the air.

I landed into a market and so many weird people look at me. I knew I must go back home. Therefore I don't know where is my home planet? Also I don't know where I was really was.

Finally I found out how to control my gravity, I ran to the nearest secret hiding space, so many people won't think I am weird. My phone ranged and, "Lily, where are you?" said Jane" I have no clue but I think I am in Star Wars." I said

"What the heck! You just went to the future? How do you ever travel time from our planet to Star Wars?" said Jane "I have no clue and please tell my parents, I am at your house. I will try to go back home." said Jane "Sure; I will tell you are at my house. I will tell our friends too. Don't worry, your friend Kastern and Stars will try to find you? Don't forget we work as a team, okay?

"Oh yah we almost forget search for the clues. In fact, I think I will try to come back" I said "All right, tell me if anything is going bad, okay?" said Jane "Sure, anything and don't forget to hear my messages if you aren't home." I said "Bye, Lily" said Jane "Bye, Jane" I said

Once, I put my phone anyway, someone said to me, "You are pretty lady and maybe I should …." Before, the person finished his sentence, he tried to grab me. I jumped to the original place. Finally, I saw two Jedi Masters saw me again. I think they just found me and Anakin Skywalker said "How do you come here? Who are you?" "Hi I am Lily and nice to meet you. And you must be Jedi?" "Yes, in fact we are all Jedi. You are at Coruscant. We can read your thoughts and mind." said Anakin Skywalker. And why they can read my mind and again I already know the answer they had Force. I can read their minds too and what the sh**!

"We do have the force and what is your last name kid?" said Obi-Wan Kenobi "My last name is Change. I have no idea where I came from though. I think I could have travel through time from some planet and to here." "We are going to present you Jedi Temple." said Anakin Skywalker

_**A/N: A great time for a cliffhanger. Please review! Should I quit or stop writing this story? Warning: No reviews, Maybe there won't be anymore update new chapters and I might delete story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**Chapter 2: Meeting**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ If this story gets more reviews, I will try to update once a month or week. However I will be waiting for reviews, favorite story and etc. I don't own any Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

_**Lily's POV**_

I was walking in the Jedi Temple. Wow this place was so big that I felt I was about to nuts. Later we were going to the Council Chambers. Unfortunately I forget to turn off my phone and realized that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker was staring at me. They were staring at me, b/c I stopped for some reason.

"Excuse me a minute Anakin and Master Obi-Wan, I just go to do something quick and then I will follow you." I said to Anakin Skywalker Later they waited for me, I text my friend that I will try to come back to our home. However I waited but no reply came back. After that I turned off my phone quickly and went to Council Chamber. However they were whispering why I had do something and how did I know their names.

Once I went in the Council Chamber, I saw a couple Jedi Masters, one Grand Masters and etc. Once I looked that the two Jedi bowed down, I bowed down in respect too. "Have manners, she does." Yoda said '" Where did you found this girl? She seems have a strong Force, Master Kenobi?" said Mace Windu "Well, we just found her a second ago. She seems to know our names." "How do you know our names?" said Anakin and looked confused at me.

However I thought I should say something but it will make no sense. Therefore I must shut my mouth and stop thinking some ridiculous imagination. "Know our names, do you?" asked Yoda. I nodded and then controlled my behavior.

"Your purpose here is uncertain, stay here at the temple you will." said Yoda "Will she become a padawan?" asked Anakin. "Depends, what is your name?" said Mace "My name is Lily Change." I said Later Yoda told me I was going be trained under Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. After the Council Meeting was dismissed, I felt like I was going to cry, so I hold my temper. What did they say I had strong Force? Never in my life, have I known I will have that.

_**Going to Obi- Wan Kenobi's chambers**_

"Lily, if you need anything, just meet me in Anakin's room. Anakin's room is near to my room and if you don't know ask someone. Right now, I got to go meet Anakin for discussing personal plans." said Obi-Wan Kenobi "Sure I will meet you, if I need anything." I said

Finally I can have some time alone, I thought.

I didn't know what to do without my friends. Today I was transported in my dream into an unknown world. When I woke up, I knew I was in Star Wars. Also I didn't why my friend would believe me that I was in Star Wars,

But I knew there was hope going back to my home planet. My adopted mom and dad will miss me, but they treated that I was in their family. However they told my real parents had died since I was born. Also they told me that once I was born, your real parents had no chance to survive.

However they told me another important thing "If anything happens, Lily there will be solutions to get out the problem. We will always love you. Remember us and all you need to do to remember to write us letter or text in email. May God bless you."

Soon I asked someone where I can take a shower and therefore I had brought some shirts and pants. It could keep me a couple days and after that I must borrow someone's clothes. I kept them in my backpack and kept in a safe place. Later I went back to Obi-Wan chamber.

Later I saw my phone was fully recharged and didn't know why b/c before I came here, I had my phone batteries had one power signal left. My adopted parents gave me phone b/c I skipped 3 grades. Since I am seventh grader, my adopted parents were so proud of me because I got excellent grades.

Wow, this place has strong Wi-Fi. Therefore I went on Google and watch some retarded Youtube video. OMG (Oh My Goodness) I was laughing so crazy, that a Jedi was destroying the Pawadans. Okay not funny, I looked behind the room. I noticed no one here yet. Later my friends texted me it looked like this…

**Kastern**: Why you are Star Wars? Show us and take a picture. Prove us, so we may help you

**Me**: Sure I show the picture. Wait a second, please Kastern. I love you.

**Stars**: Wow Lily you are in big trouble. Don't share any info about yourself. Okay?

**Me**: I can't really, Jedi found me.

**Stars**: What in the world. This can't be. Okay right now, we will try to find how you get there. We will try to save you.

Soon I saw a click sound, and realized someone is going come in.

**Me**: Time to go my friends. Later I will text you.

**Kastern**: Bye Lily Good luck and try to control your behavior

No later a few seconds, I turn off my phone. I jump into my bed. In my dreams, I dream was in home. Oops, I think I whisper something in middle of night. I had a big nightmare about my real parents. It was strange dream. However Obi-Wan came in and saw me sleeping.

**PS: Please review and I will try to update faster. If no reviews, I may not update ever again or review only once a month, year and etc. Thank you for your support 1976 celtics and guest, I will try to** **update more.** **Warning: If no reviews: I will update the same author's note again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering about My Past

_**Chapter 3: Discovering About My Past**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars or Clone Wars. Please I want more reviews if you want me update faster. If no reviews, I shall update all my stories with Author's Note. If you want to, please add a story as a favorite and etc. If you do that, I might update more chapters. Okay enough with the disclaimer now get on the story.**_

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV**_

Once I saw Lily sleeping, I went to be to sleep too. However I heard her whispering something weird. It must be about her past. I don't know her past yet, but I am trying to seek in her mind and listening what is she saying. However she wasn't thinking so much about her past, so I don't know her past yet.

Later I woke up and saw Lily woke up so early. I wonder what she was doing. Soon she was about to leave and I said, "Lily where you are going?" "Oh, I am taking another bath and need privacy please." "Okay, Lily and be safe."

Since Lily wasn't coming back yet. I began to look her stuff. I saw something strange and wonder why she needed it. However she came back and I stop spying her stuff

_**Lily's POV**_

Yawn… I am so tired. I did my workout of day. But I felt dizzy from that horrifying dream and another flashback came to me. Later I was sitting in Obi- Wan's chamber. It was early in morning; I didn't feel like to go to sleep

_**Flashback around 10 years ago**_

_In my home planet, my parents were from Star Wars. They didn't come to place where I born yet. Also my real mom said, "Would it be safe to live here. Won't Master Yoda find us?" _

"_No, I don't think so but we need to find the planet that never existed." "Wait a second the planet Earth never existed. Why we should go there? Also it might not have any people living there and if there was real people living there? Would they think we are strangers?" said my real mom._

"_It is says unknown to Jedi but we can discover it for ourselves, can we my love?" said my real dad " No we can't do this what happens Master Yoda plans to expel us because we are in love and about to have marriage. He forbids our love and it is against the Jedi Code. You can't do this Jason."_

"_But we are doing it for our baby Marella. Look we already married but we can't let our child die. We must find that planet and no matter we must survive and don't come back." said my real dad_

"_Into the unknown planet here we go. Other Jedi may not know this." said my mom "Now you are almost sound like Master Yoda." said my real dad and smirked at her Later she gave him a mean face at him and they were fighting for fun._

_My real mom and dad were talking about how to find the mysterious planet. But they need time travel so they were sucked through the black hole and attacked. But luckily they escaped but their ship was in danger. They were close the unknown planet and they had crash landing. Only I survived and my parents were dead from it. _

_Also I was put into a foster home and waited for someone adopted me. They thought I was just a regular person and no one thought I was an alien. Later I learned to read at age 3. I started to build my reading comprehension and etc._

_I don't know why I excelled 3 grades that fast, and possibility did I cheat? No I think I had good memorization skills. How did I remember this and did someone send this dream to me?_

"Are you awake, Lily?" said Obi-Wan "Sorry I was daydreaming, Master." I said "It is okay. What were you saying last night?" "I don't know it was a strange dream and it frightened me." I said

"Okay, right now we must head to cafeteria to have breakfast. Later you will have to go other younglings in Jedi Temple. I have duties today and then I will train you. Today you will be trained from Master Yoda and once I am finished I will train you. Okay?" said Obi-Wan

"Yes Master." I said Soon we walked to cafeteria. I ordered what I wanted and then sit next to my master. Darn my friend is sending me text messages about how the movie about Star Wars would turn out. We used to laugh about this but now people are watching me. Other Jedi were thinking what peculiar thing that I holding. However Obi-Wan said to me, "What is that Lily?" "Uh, it is just my personal thing …" I said and tried to describe it. Since Obi-Wan were buying my explanation and I was so close to let him know what I was doing!

Of course I was afraid to let them know what I was doing. Could my friends go to the wrong place to come to save me? That will not good and how I get to save my friends? Sneaking out to save my friends and try not to get caught? Also try not to disguise that I am not a Jedi. That is too hard and therefore there were security and guards around here.

However I didn't know how to read or write Basic. But right now I can't think those thought and now I have training with Yoda. I learned how to control the force. It hard to understand it but later I knew how to do it.

However Yoda ask us to practice fighting against each other. Also he chose me to fight handsome young Jedi. He looked so handsome that I felt I was going to kiss him. However I saw Yoda and everyone, it will lead to destruction and probably being expelled. Also they will knew my stuff and came from unknown world. However I stopped thinking and concentrate in class. During the training, I learned some Jedi techniques to protect myself. Soon Obi-Wan taught me how to fight and then we went back to Obi-Wan's room. I was so tired that I nearly slept to dinner.

However my friends might in deep trouble…

_**PS: Please review and I am begging on my knees. Yes school is getting close soon and not so sure updating the next chapter next week or month. I don't like updating stories in school b/c it distracts me and make me very annoyed. I do have a computer alone but I am always busy and try to update stories. Don't worry I will try my best and please if anyone would like to add my story as a favorite please do so or etc. See you later and thanks for the support 1976 celtics and guest. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble?

**Chapter 4: Trouble?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars or Clone Wars. Please I want more reviews if you want me update faster. If no reviews, I shall update all my stories with Author's Note. If you want to, please add a story as a favorite and etc. If you do that, I might update more chapters. Okay enough with the disclaimer now get on the story.**_

_**Stars's POV**_

Katern and I were in trouble and I just knew it. Oh no we landed in Tatoonie and we were thirsty and tired. Of course Lily can't be here. We must find shelter quick. I knew if we are kidnapped it will no use to save Lily Change. She is our important leader of group to search clues. She acts like out best friend and sometimes she was honest and trustable person.

We thought about settling in Anakin's mom place. Also they said they were going to take care of us. Also it was hard to find them and luckily they saved us. I didn't know why they wanted us, but we were lucky or we could be slaves to see the disgusting Jabba the Hutt.

However one night Anakin's mom told that she will be back. But she didn't come back for three days, so we went outside. We knew we shouldn't left the house but we were kidnapped by some person. I text my friend Lily and hopes she answers us. We needed her to save us or we might be killed?

_**Lily's POV**_

Someone was shaking me and I had a good dream. I stretch my legs and my body. My phone was playing the song Over the Edge and singer was Lady Gaga. It was pretty good and it wasn't good for Obi-Wan hear it. "What is noise?" said Obi-Wan "Well it just a song and anyway did I miss anything?" "Right now we are having dinner." Said Obi Wan and still was curious why the thing that I was holding made noise.

I read text message and noticed my friends are in danger! That is definitely not good. How I ever stop the Jabba the Hutt enslaves them? Kastern and Stars was my best friends. I guess I need to find a ship or something to get there. After we had dinner, I asked Obi-Wan, "Master, can you teach me how to write Basic b/c I don't know how write or read." "Yes I teach you." "Can you show me where the library is?" I said "Yes Lily." said Obi-Wan

Later we finished our dinner and I learned a more things about Star Wars. Wow this technology was difficult to create and it was awesome. After in the night, I began thinking how to get to save my friends. It will be hard though and went another sleep. I was dreaming that I was at a mysterious place and saw my real parents.

_**Flashback in my dream**_

"_Mom and Dad are you there?" I said "Yes there is another secret we had never told you honey. Please don't be angry at us." said Mom "Yes I would want to hear, mommy." "Lily, you have a sister. However your sister had turn to the Dark Side." said my real dad _

_I thought how they remember this? Even they are dead, I heard in my dreams my real parents told I was there only daughter. Why my fear and pain is affecting me? Why I am dreaming. "Sorry, honey. We must leave and you must kill your sister. Your sister is going to…." said Mom and left me "No mom, you can't leave me. You just can't leave me!" I yelled and screamed._

_**Lily's sister POV**_

I hated my parents. They left me cold and depressed. I felt I shall destroy all the storm troopers and ran to kill all the Jedi. I wanted the galaxy destroyed and why my parents left me to cold. Why they abandoned me when I was young? Later my Darth Killer wanted me to kill someone.

"Master, what you want me to do next. So we earn our revenge back." I said "First kill your sister's adopted parents. We will find her adopted parents! Also meet your sister and talk her about joining our side. If she doesn't join our side and kill her, Minnie." said Darth Killer "Yes Master." I said and bowed.

I must kill my own sister and even I do love her. But I hate her because she was a Jedi and stupid girl. However I must kill her adopted parents!

_**A/N: Another great cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter was short but if you want to update more chapters, pleases review. If no reviews, I will stop updating and start my writer's block. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow or etc! If maybe next chapter might have short chapter and Author's Note on it.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

_**Chapter 5 Escape **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars or Clone Wars. Please I want more reviews if you want me update faster. If no reviews, I shall update all my stories with Author's Note. If you want to, please add a story as a favorite and etc. If you do that, I might update more chapters. Okay enough with the disclaimer now get on the story.**_

_**Kastern's POV**_

We woke up and I was almost naked. Well I say half naked. Yuck I saw the Jabba the Hut and made me want to kill him. Anyway we should stop think because I think he might read our minds. Whoops I remember Jabba the Hutt isn't a Jedi and a fat stupid alien. Phew no Jedi around. We really need Lily to help us now. We need to find a place that we can to be free. However it can be a long day.

I know a lot of dancing but I don't want dance right front of Jabba. I guess I have too, but we must how to escape first. Once they start dancing, I whisper to Stars. "Wait we can't stay here. If we don't we will die." "Yes when they are dancing, we can try to get out here." whispered Stars

Ahh I find a knife. But we were chains of course, we didn't like. Luckily we hid our phones in our hair. We both had long hair. However it can found, if they see it. Later we must find a way out of tortuous thing.

There was a narrow exit. Finally Jabba wanted to sleep, now I texted my friend. I begged her for help and we need to escape to home with her. But how we are going do that?

_**Lily's POV**_

I was tired and I had a small migraine. However I woke up early and saw my friends send me a text message. I must do it quickly to find them. So I got an idea. While I try to steal a ship, I must beware other people. I will leave a note saying that I am going to buy something from the mall and it will be funny.

I have no clue how am I going to do that. But I must do in few days, or my friends may die. I feel death, darkness and sadness. I do care my friends and I couldn't resist it anymore. At late night, I jumped down with my Jedi force, and bringing my lightsaber with me. Also I dress up differently and changed into my original outfits.

Since I saw a droid protecting the ship, I tried to disguise that I wasn't a Jedi. "Who are you and why are doing here? Are you…" said the droid. I killed the droid immediately and brought it up in the ship. However I was in a very small ship that can carry 3 people. My ship flew to Tatonine. I got out and put the droid in the ship. Later I feel I was about to go to sleep.

Unfortunately I woke up and saw three Tusken Raiders tried grab me and I kill them all. Also I ran fast as I can and went to find a decent job there. I will try to be a fake booty hunter, in order to save my friends. So I trained to learn how to booty hunter and then my master commanded me to get some slaves from Jabba the Hutt. After the day of training, he gave me some money and then I went to Jabba the Hutt's palace. Before I got there I hid my lightsaber and money in my booty hunter's uniform.

However when I see Jabba the Hutt was sleeping, I walk quietly at least 8 feet of his place. I found Kastern and Stars was in chains. I used my lightsaber and cut off their chains. However we ran away, and then Jabba the Hutt felt something was missing. Jabba command his guards to find us and close the door. But we made in time and head into the ship.

"Lily and you come here to save us." said Kastern "Yes Kastern and Stars I saved from danger. But I had terrible nightmares if I lose you." I said "We are fine and thank you saved us." said Stars. "You are welcome Stars." I said "Wow this universe is so amazing." said Kastern "I agree with you but anyway we are arriving back to Coruscant." I said "Why are we going there and we could forget about Jedi. We don't like living this ecosystem anymore." Said Stars

"But we must remind that I will never come back." I said "That won't be allowed but we need to stick as a team. We don't want to be Jedi but if you doing it; we will stay with short period of time. We must record our mission and present it to science class." Said Stars

"Number one the science teacher will not believe Star Wars is real. Also we will get all F in our science project." I said "But Lily, we got to turn no later by Friday. We will fail the course if we don't turn it in." said Kastern "Okay, then we will go back together to planet home Earth and forget the Jedi. All that nonsense will be over." I said

"Lily, and watch out that ship, and steer it away from it. Also it is attacking us." Said Kastern But we heard the message. "I know you are Lily and please land in this planet Naboo. If you don't land, I will destroy your ship. We will have an important discussion." said an anonymous voice. "Who are you?" I said "I am your long lost older sister, Lily. My name is Minnie."

"Should we land there?" I said "Yes we should and I never saw your long lost older sister." said Kastern "But she seems to threaten us and no other choice we can't afford to lose this ship." said Stars "I guess we have to go down to risk our lives." I said

_**A/N: Another great cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter was short but if you want to update more chapters, pleases review. If no reviews, I will stop updating and start my writer's block. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow or etc! If maybe next chapter might have short chapter and Author's Note on it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Discovering Our Pasts

_**Chapter 6 Discovering Our Pasts**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars or Clone Wars. Please I want more reviews if you want me update faster. If no reviews, I shall update all my stories with Author's Note. If you want to, please add a story as a favorite and etc. If you do that, I might update more chapters. Okay enough with the disclaimer now get on the story.**_

_**Now my parents limit me on Internet, FanFiction, Deviantart, Grepolis and other websites. I will try my best to upload a chapter. So be patience and please review I am begging you. Okay enough me babbling the Disclaimer and let's go on the story.**_

_**Minnie's POV**_

I was talking my younger sister Lily. I really want her join the Dark Side. But master told me feed her worries, darkness and power. I really want destroy all the Jedi including Senator Palatine. I heard in the future he may be in fact traitor. However my master didn't give me order to kill her but want talk to my sister. I kept talking how her day going and start to feed her information what happened our pasts.

"So Lily, would you willing to tell your past?" I said

"Sure anything sister" said Lily

"When I was young, our real mom and dad take care of me. They loved me. Also I had dream that they told me that had no other choice and brought me to unknown planet Earth. Before they died, they were Jedi. I loved my adopted parents and then someone brought me to this unknown place. It seemed hideous and mysterious. Sadly our real parents died from Rebels and other enemies attacking them. Also they told me that they loved you too." I said

"Okay I will tell my past" I said

"After the moment my mom and dad dropped me, they left me cold and darkness. Mr. Chang was my adopted dad. Also he leaves me with some people I didn't know. I hated the Jedi because when they told me that my real mom and dad are dead, they didn't seem to care. I ran off and hated them. I started to search a better master who taught me that I can save ones who I love the most. He taught me how to hate others who killed my parents and taught me to how feel better. He gave more hope and wishes me be his apprentice one day. Eventually I am his apprentice. And how your friends are doing?" I said

"They are fine and what happened, Minnie? Did you join the Dark Side." said Lily "Yes I did. You must join to save your friends." I said "I will never join you." said Lily "Then we shall have a fight!" I said

We dodged each other and painfully we injured. "You are just weak sister. Join the dark side, or I shall kill you!" I said

**This was my first time killing my family member. **

"I will never join" said Lily

However the message popped up from my master _"Don't kill your sister Lily and if she says no, bring her to me. We need her because she might have information from Jedi. If her friends are there, tie them up in chains. Bring them on board too; I will make them to answer all our questions."_

Therefore I loved having revenge on the Jedi. They hated me ever since I was born. We arrived to the dangerous planet Darko Meit. It was full of gangsters and rebels. Oh I have a boyfriend which was a booty hunter. He was sexy and handsome. When we were young, we met each other. All that romance and love was so powerful. But once my master found out, he didn't seem to care. Later my boyfriend was killed by the Jedi, I got so infuriated. I wanted to wipe them all out.

_**Kastern's POV**_

What a rude fight between Lily and Minnie. I hated Minnie because now we in chains. We should have not land on Darko Merit but I don't would happen next. This wasn't a great moment to celebrate. It was bad moment with fear, darkness and hatred coming.

On the ship, it was dirty and unsanitary conditions. What the heck why we are on this stupid ship. There were full of Dark Side guards. They didn't let go anywhere but at least I was with Lily and Stars. We must find a way to escape in order to go back home. Our team needs us to find the clues in order to survive. Lily was crying and I said,

"What is wrong, Lily?"

"I shouldn't let anyone in this situation. We shouldn't land here and it is my entire fault." she said and broke in sobs

"No Lily, and don't worry we will try to find a way out of here. Okay?" I whispered in her ear and hope the Dark Side guards won't here

"Okay."

"Now take a deep breath and calm down. Life isn't always easy and sometimes you got to release the stress. Remember our happy moment, we watch other movies."

"BRING LILY CHANGE HERE!" said Darth Treil He was infuriated at Minnie that she brought Lily late. But he will punish Minnie later but not now. First he wants to threaten Lily to tell all the plans the Jedi is doing. Also he wanted her friends and her to join the Dark Side.

Minnie rush to bring Lily, Kastern and Stars. But Minnie's master was laughing and said to her, "Thanks Minnie and stay here to watch her friends suffer. So Lily you know the Jedi plans and what are they doing?"

"I don't know." said Lily "Guards, threaten her friends if she don't answer all my questions."

I screamed and ran as fast I could. I hit to the wall and the guard grabbed my arm. I was struggling to get his hands off me. But he or she put a gun on my brain and tie chains around me. I was so scared that he pulls the trigger, I will be dead. "Let me go!" I screamed with agony.

I saw my friend Stars was in pain too. But how we ever escape….

**A/N: Another great cliffhanger. Such a long chapter and maybe I cut it shorter next time. If no reviews, I will stop updating and start my writer's block. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow or etc! If maybe next chapter might have short chapter and Author's Note on it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue

_**Chapter 7 Rescue**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars: Clone Wars. I own Lily Change, her friends**_

_**Please review or tell what areas to improve. I will put a note (not an author's note) if you don't understand the story. I think I am worst author on FanFiction. Sorry I hadn't update the story such a long time. I will try to update a least once a month. But if there is no reviews, I will start my writer's block…**_

_**Note (not an author's note but a reminder): **_ _I know this story should be an adventure story. Also Lily didn't join Dark Side, and in the last chapter she was held captive. Darth Treil wants her to join the Dark Side. But she will not join the Dark Side but her sister Minnie already joined it. Minnie hates her younger sister Lily because she was a Jedi. Minnie thinks Jedi are stupid, unworthy people._

_Since my computer crashed and I have rewrite the chapters again! OMG! Thank goodness my dad gave a backup computer or I have to wait for a long time. It will take a long time to re-upload the story. I nearly lost everything and nearly I am so mad because I am world stupidest author in FanFiction. I tried to improve my English and this is why I came here to fix it._

_Annoying tests, quizzes, issues from my school destroyed my schedule. Either I can go on Internet in school, and hope the principal or annoying teacher doesn't forbid this website and other websites! Or I will be very mad at him and all of AHS teachers! Another way is I hope my parents let me on Internet and hope to keep my grades up._

_Enough the disclaimer and let's get on the story._

_**Lily's POV**_

In the dark place, my friends and I was in a filthy area. I wonder how my friends and I go home. Also I don't want to join the Dark Side. I realized that if I stay here, my friends and I will get in trouble.

I didn't know why my sister Minnie wants to join the Dark Side. I know Dark Side can kill you and there is no way back. Also I couldn't let my friends in danger and I guess my friends had no Force. But my friend Kastern wears an amulet. She can control powers, but still she has no Force. I didn't know her powers can save people, kill enemies, and sometime heal people. However she didn't like to tell me how she uses her powers. It was for her to know I guess

When the guards weren't watching, I used my Force to get my lightsaber. I grabbed it and free myself first and then my friends. Soon we ran to closest hiding space. Damn it the guards yelled, "FIND THOSE FUGITIVES NOW!"

I was scared too death and there was danger ahead. But my friends and I ran to nearest ship and it was guarded with guards. If we can make out of here safe, we are lucky. I hope my friends and I can survive today.

I used my ligthsaber and danger was ahead. I used my lightsaber and dodged the enemy's attacks. But I saw Kastern kills all the guards by using her powers.

Later we on the ship, I got to controls to fly the ship. We are heading to wrong direction because I wanted my friends and me to go home. However our ship ran out of fuel and we need to land on Coruscant. I knew what is going to happen. Maybe Jedi might punish me and I hope not.

I thought very carefully what we are going do. First I got tell them I went to shopping and that doesn't explain that much why I went missing for three weeks.

"There is Lily, Master Kenobi" said a droid "Where were you? I have been finding you everywhere. You left a note and it said you were going to shopping mall. It is worst excuse and you were missing for three weeks. I thought you were dead."

"No I wasn't dead and …" I said and discussed how I rescued my friends. They were important for me. It was a dangerous mission but I didn't explain that my older sister joined the Dark Side. I just hope the Jedi didn't exile me. Also I hope they don't know my older sister Minnie had joined the Dark Side.

Later Obi-Wan Kenobi told the Jedi Council. Yoda wasn't pretty happy about my absence but he didn't show any fear or anger. I must calm down and release my pressure. However they questioned me why I left the Jedi Temple and I told them that I was finding my friends. They were about to exile me, but they decided not to exile me.

I was given a detention and additional lecture. Also it lasted about a week. It was complete chaos. Since my friends didn't have Force, Yoda told them to stay in my room. After all I have to share my cot with my friends. We took turns sleeping on the floor, near to the window and the cot. My friends were texting on Facebook, and I left to go to my classes.

After the meeting, I realized I must not go on missions by myself. Why we aren't my home planet now? Now I wish the mysterious person didn't send me here. Back at my home planet, I had so much fun with my friends. I was dating with a boyfriend named Joseph Chanet. We told ourselves that one day, we will marry. But we broke up because I remembered that night. What night? Well it is not for you to know about it.

Joseph Chanet acted as a jerk lately, and I saw him doing dangerous things. He lied to me that he loved me. I saw he loved another girlfriend and I got jealous. But he broke with another girlfriend and tried to ask me out. I didn't feel like listening him.

_**Flashback with my boyfriend**_

"_Lily, I am really sorry I done do you. Please accept my apologies." said Joseph "I will never forgive you what you done do me. You made fun of me and pretended to like me. I leaving with that girlfriend you once loved." I said with a mad tone_

"_Please Lily, and I am so sorry." "You don't realize what you are saying. You hurt my damn feelings, you bitch. You did illegal drugs, never quit smoking, alcohol depression and had sexual intercourse with another girlfriend. I don't want to date with you anymore!" I yelled at him and walked back to my home. "No and I truly sorry." Said Jospeh and tried to chase me. He didn't catch up with me! Thank goodness he is gone!_

_It was worst night ever! What kind of girl wants to date him? _

I opened my childhood book. Oh how I remembered my adopted mom and da brought me to theme parks, and other places. We traveled to a museum filled with art, and music.

My friends went to secret tree house. We acted if we were in another world. Mostly we discuss our plans from school and try to be happy.

However my phone was playing Star Wars song, I tried to decrease volume. My adopted sister called me and said, "Lily, we need your help. No please don't hurt us. We didn't mean too…." After that there was no noise. I cried silently and wanted my adopted parents to be safe. What I can do to save them?

_**Please review or tell what areas to improve. I will put a note (not an author's note) if you don't understand the story. I think I am worst author on FanFiction.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Finding The Truth

_**Chapter 8 Finding the Truth**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars: Clone Wars. I own Lily Change, her friends**_

_**Please review or tell what areas to improve. I will put a note (not an author's note) if you don't understand the story. Sometimes I would put a note. I think I am worst author on FanFiction. Sorry I hadn't update the story such a long time. I will try to update a least once a month. But if there are no reviews, I will start my writer's block…**_

_Annoying tests, quizzes, issues from my school destroyed my schedule. Either I can go on Internet in school, and hope the principal or annoying teacher doesn't forbid this website and other websites! Or I will be very mad at him and all of AHS teachers! Another way is I hope my parents let me on Internet and hope to keep my grades up._

_Thank you, Celtice for the review. Is it okay to call you Celtice? I don't want to be disrespectful. I hope you enjoy my rest of chapters. I will try my best to improve every chapter. I am not a pro writer and trying to become a normal or pro writer._

_If anyone reviews, I thank them too. Sorry the last chapter had a long disclaimer and I will try to make it shorter next time. _

_Enough the disclaimer and let's get on the story._

_**Kastern's POV**_

I was getting so bored. Since Lily Change was busy with her duties, I tried to make contact one of my friends. They didn't respond and didn't know what happened to them. I hope Lily's older sister didn't round them up and try to kill them. I have no clue of what are her secretive plans or her next move. She seems plans it secretly so no Jedi find that she was a traitor.

Eventually the Jedi will find out Lily's older sister is traitor. It can be risky to save our friends from our home planet because Lily is busy every day. I hope we can find new love one day.

Stars draw some Jedi and Dark Force attacking each other. I was typing a stupid blog online. Once Lily came in, and I said "Hey Lily, how is your day going?"

"My day has been fine. Thank you Kastern."

"What are you doing, Stars?" said Lily

"Well Lily, I am drawing some stupid pictures and send it online on soon." said Stars

"Okay and I am going shopping with Ashoka. Do you want come with me?" said Lily

"Sure." said Stars and I

It was a big shopping mall and it was quite fun. I didn't want to pick but I am not a great fashion person. However I liked to wear jeans, and t-shirt. In the mall, there were series of shopping clothes. I picked up what I liked and grabbed a mirror. Soon I went up to cashier and said, "How much it cost?"

"It cost 2,000 credits." I have no clue how much pennies worth one credit but Lily helped me to spend my money.

After shopping, we went back to Jedi Temple (not so sure what Jedi call their homes anyway..)

I saw a letter laid on my bed. I wonder why someone sends note to me. I picked it up and saw my mom and dad's signature. I opened my letter and it read..

_Dear Kastern, _

_I know you miss us. Please don't get angry. Danger is coming. I didn't have time text you for a long time. It was extremely dangerous to send you a text message. Sorry honey, there is danger on our home planet. Please care your sister Lynn. You will find a dark secret lies in our family. Don't come back because we are …._

_Love,_

_Josh and Kara Hunter_

What! It can't be my parents die! What in the heck. I should have stayed with them and should not stay here! I started to cry and didn't know what to do.

"What is wrong, Kastern." Said Lily "Lily, I didn't know my parents die for three years. I thought they were alive and don't know how to save my sister." "It is okay, Kastern" said Stars "You are not only orphan. You are part of our family. Come on, it will be fine." Said Lily

"No, Kastern. I promised to my younger sister, our parents will be safe. My parents died because they wanted me to be right heir for that damn amulet. Lynn will not forgive me." I said in hiccups and more sobs. "We will find a way to save her. Now we got worry what my older sister is doing. She is pretty mean traitor and probably destroys our home planet." said Lily

We stopped talking at once and there was a huge silence. I was terrified that my parents died. I knew it in my heart and my heart was break. I tried to calm down and did our stuff.

_**Minnie's POV**_

I can't wait to be Ruler of Earth. Earth was known to be extinct for Jedi, but for me I want to wipe them out. I knew that my younger sister Lily had lived here. I will kill her adopted family, including her adopted sister Emily. I will show no peace but attack anyone who blocks my way. I will show no mercy to anyone.

"Hey, who are you?" said a mysterious person. "Well, I am nobody." I said with a calm tone

"My name is Joseph Chanet. Do you know Lily Change?"

"Yes I do in fact, and why are you blocking my way?" I said quickly

"I wanted to know Lily is dead or alive." said Joseph

"She is alive, idiot. Get out my way or I will kill you." I said with anger

"No way, and you must be…." said Joseph and I grabbed his neck by using my Dark Force.

"What you didn't move your ass! Why you didn't follow my directions! I told you to move. Since I won't show any mercy on you…" I decided to kill him with using my Dark Force. He was started choking and yelled at "Please I will do anything to be on your side."

"I don't trust you traitor. No matter, you are my sister's girlfriend." I yelled with agony

"No I am not and we broke up years ago." He said and I push him to the wall.

"I will not show mercy to anyone. But you truly hate my sister Lily, and then feel the pain." I said and grab my ligthsaber. I used my lightsaber to scar his leg. "Okay, Okay, I get now. Please stop doing that. I will be loyal to you no matter what." "Can I trust you?" I yelled at him

"Yes, I can and I know what Lily's problem is. Let's call out some of my friends and do real damage on her."

I released him but I still didn't trust him. "I don't trust you yet, but beware your actions! If you don't follow any of my directions, I will kill you! Do you hear me, Joseph?" I said with impatience. "Yes ma'am. I swear I take an oath!"

"Then let's kill Lily's adopted sister and her adopted family. I will make her feel my pain!" I said

"All right, and what's your name?" he asked with a cute voice

"My name is Minnie Change. I am Dark Side apprentice Minnie. My lord is Darth Treil. I hate the freaking Jedi because they take away my love." "

"Oh, and anyway that foolish Lily hated me since that tragic accident. I think she hates me still and anyway how about saying hi to my new friends." Joseph's friends were gangsters.

I just can't wait to show revenge on Lily's parents and wipe out the entire civilization of humans!

_**Wow I thought I should keep on writing, I should stop here and a great cliffhanger. Please review, favorite, follow, and etc! Good luck. I will try to update more often, but it depends on my schedule.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Secret Love

_**Chapter 9 Secret Love **_

_**Sorry I hadn't really much time to fix all chapters. I have bad grammar on this story. Also I am trying to improve it. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing.**_

_**Phew much shorter disclaimer. I never own any Star Wars: The Clone Wars!**_

_**Wow I updated a little earlier this time. I will try my best but please review!**_

_**Minnie's POV**_

"So what is our next plan?" I said to Joseph

"We should call out our armies and kill any traitors." said Joseph

"There has been couple of prisoners in my army." Said Joseph

"We come back shortly in ten minutes. Be prepared for war and destruction." I said

"Wait, I give you a gift. Close your eyes. " said Joseph

"What is it?" I said

"Now open your eyes." Said Joseph

"Thanks Joseph and I …" I said

Not a second later, Joseph kissed me.

Joseph and I were mad in love. First of all, I did not believe him and now I believe him. What am I thinking! I don't know why we were in love and I liked his gang. I didn't decide to have a baby soon. Fist I wanted to wipe entire human civilization and Jedi.

How much I hated my sister Lily, I thought.

Lily is such a loser and stupid Jedi. I wanted all Jedi to be exiled. When all the people were having a great time, I wanted to take their happiness away. I want to avenge it for my lord and my real parents. But I still hate what the Jedi done to me. I didn't believe my parents were Jedi and they must be in Dark Side.

Here is my secret plan. First, I put a lot shells and explosives around the city. I wear my dark cloak and try to disguise I am not evil person. I will lead my army and Joseph led his army too. We meet at counter base in ten minutes sharp. Next Joseph will kill all the headquarters and major people. But I kill Lily's adopted family and her friends. But we come back in three days. Also we discuss if we accomplish our task.

Also we had the same uniform for each soldier. I will try to wipe and kill everyone. Darth Marti brought a new army and started murdering everyone.

If I find the person is strong and loyal, I recruit him or her in my army. I want wipe all the peace and tranquility from everyone.

_However an annoying flashback,_

"_**Who the hell are you? You can't be my parents!" I yelled at the ghosts**_

"_**Minnie, you are our daughter. Why are you causing destruction and war for everyone?" said my real mom**_

"_**Mind your own business mom, and I totally hate the Jedi! Jedi are complete assholes and bitches." I hollered at my real parents**_

"_**Honey, we are Jedi and we did not join the Dark Side. Dark Side is bad place for you." said my real dad**_

"_**I don't care a freaking thing about the Jedi. Now if you excuse about talking about the Jedi, I will be happy." I screamed at them**_

"_**No honey, don't go down this path. We didn't want to go there. We are worried about you." said my real dad**_

"_**It is too late for Jedi to like me. When they killed you, I hated them all." I said and about to lose my temper**_

"_**Jedi didn't kill us. We had to leave, Minnie. Yoda will banish us because we are married." said my real mom**_

"_**This is why I hate that stupid Yoda." I said**_

"_**Yoda isn't stupid and we don't want you to be dead." said my real parents**_

"_**I wanted to save my loved ones. I had enough love took me away. I don't take care about the Jedi and Yoda." I screamed at them!**_

"_**Go to straight Dark Side!" I yelled at them and used my lightsaber to stab them**_

I hated the flashback!

"Ma'am what is our next move." said the soldier

"We should wait for Darth Marti's commands. How is Joseph's army doing?" I said

"Well, he is doing pretty well, ma'am. Darth Marti will come pretty soon, ma'am."

"Sergeant Heria is dead. Can you promote me, ma'am?"

"Yes Soldier Jerat. Your new name is Sergeant Kean. You have proven me that you are strong and noble solider" I said

_**Lily's POV**_

I could feel my sister's anger. Why does she hate me? I didn't know I had telepathic and Force ability.

I know I done nothing wrong to my sister. Why does she want to wipe out my adopted family?

I know my adopted family will be trouble. I had no other chance to waste. But how I can escape to my home planet? There is no way because I had a busy schedule.

"Stars, we need to find a portal or time travel to go back our home planet. We need to stop my sister Minnie because she will destroy entire human civilization."

"Yes I think we found the portal." said Stars

"It closes about every 12 hours. However we don't have much time." said Kastern

"We must hurry or it is too late." said Stars

"But we must tell the Jedi where we are going." Said Kastern

"No this time, I will write a note and tell the truth. No matter, but I have to face the trials. If the Jedi plans to banish me, then I will grow up to be a secret agent. We have our destiny." I said

"If Jedi doesn't plan to banish me, I will stay. Kastern and Stars, if you don't want to stay with me, it is fine with me. I can try to make other friends at here. You may proceed to go back home, if the war is over. It is still a hard decision to say war is over." I said

"Okay I already write a note, and where is the portal?" I said

"It is nearby the Jedi temple. It is outside but we must dress like booty hunters again." Said Kastern

"It is not a great ideal. Jedi might kill us because they think some booty hunters are from the Dark Side. Is there is a better option?" I said

"Yes, but it is tricky. We must go to another planet. It is not discovered. But I think it is magical world." said Stars

"What are you thinking, Stars. This is not a fairy tale! We are here in real life and must find solve problems. We don't have a minute to waste. OMG, I have to training now, and we will come back." I said

"I am not joking, Lily." Said Stars

"Okay we discuss this later. When I come back from training, we will discuss. Okay?" I said

"All right, Lily."

I was training to learn how to defend against a bad guy. I already know the basics of Jedi training. I don't really care about promotion. But I care if I survive in this world.

Maybe I might marry but I am not ready. Sex is new thing to me. I don't care if boys would like to date with me. Sometimes I care about it.

After I finished training, I meet my friends. We talked about how to find the portal. First we pack our clothes, food, water, and weapons.

In 5:00 a.m., we start to walk down quietly. Next I wipe some droids again.

Kastern will ride one ship, Stars will ride another ship and I ride the third ship. It is going to be hard task.

We will find another unknown planet.

_**A great cliffhanger. Where Kastern, Lily, Stars plans to go next? Please review. Good luck**_


End file.
